The Taste of Ink
by silver blood
Summary: Literati. Jess is reflecting on what he feels for Rory. Please, I am begging you, REVIEW!! (The rating is for the lyrics in the song)


Author: Silver Blood  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Set after "Let the Games Begin"  
  
Summary: Jess is thinking about how he feels about Rory. Kind of angsty, songfic.  
  
A/N: I'm BACK!!! I promise, at some point, I WILL finish my other stories. I haven't had luck with them, but if you PLEASE REVIEW it keeps me motivated and does actually inspire me. THANK YOU!!! Hope you enjoy the story. The song is "The Taste of Ink" by the USED.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess glanced at Rory, walking next to him, her hand held gently in his. She looked happy, but he wasn't sure. She had run off the other night, and Jess didn't know where she had gone, but had a strange suspicion that she went to see Dean. He tried not to think about it, but it was nearly impossible. He didn't want to ask her, because he didn't want to sound like the jealous boyfriend, as Dean always had been.   
  
  
**Is it worth it can you even hear me  
Standing with your spotlight on me  
Not enough to feed the hungry  
I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now  
In this sea of lonely   
The taste of ink is getting old  
It's four o'clock in the fucking morning  
Each day gets more and more like the last day**  
  
  
Her hand was warm and soft in his, in contrast to the chilling air. Her breath shone under the dim streetlamps that lined the streets of Stars' Hollow. Jess watched her as she glanced around, watching as the small town was covered with a thick layer of whiteness.   
  
  
**Still I can see it coming  
While I'm standing in the river drowning  
This could be my chance to break out  
This could be my chance to say goodbye  
At last it's finally over  
Couldn't take this town much longer  
Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be  
Now I'm ready to be free**  
  
  
He watched her, and was glad she was finally his. He was so happy, yet so sad at the same time, afraid that he was going to lose her. Yet more afraid that he might hurt her. He would do his best to love her forever and protect her from everything, but he knew that he could not.  
  
  
**So here I am it's in my hands  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
So here I am alive at last  
And I'll savor every moment of this**  
  
He did love her, with every inch of his being, and he had ever since the first time she called him Dodger. It was a joke, a simple nickname that he seemed to have earned himself, but he couldn't help loving the way she said it.  
  
  
**And won't you think I'm pretty  
When I'm standing top the bright lit city  
And I'll take your hand and pick you up  
And keep you there so you can see  
As long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there  
And we'll drink and dance the night away  
drink and dance the night away**  
  
  
Jess couldn't help it, he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the cheek, her eyes twinkled and a smile lit up her face. He loved when she smiled; her eyes got a blue previously unknown to man. He wondered how long it would take before she realized how messed up he truly was and dumped him, going back to Dean. Maybe it was just a matter of days.  
  
  
**So here I am it's in my hands  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
So here I am alive at last  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
Savor every moment of this**  
  
  
Rory leaned up against the brick wall of the building next to the diner, and pulled Jess to her. She kissed him lightly, causing his heart to beat fast, and a deep ache in his stomach. He couldn't believe how hard he'd fallen for this sweet, innocent, naive girl, and how much he didn't deserve her.  
  
  
**As long as you're alive  
Here I am  
I promise I will take you there  
As long as you're alive  
Here I am  
I promise I will take you there**  
  
  
Jess loved Rory so deeply that he was willing to die for her, so he had to trust her, had to prove to her that they were right for each other. Deep down, though, he knew she already believed that. He hoped he wasn't her rebound after Dean. There was always a short, meaningless relationship that everyone laughed at afterwards after a couple like Dean and Rory broke up. But Rory was different. He didn't believe that ANYTHING was meaningless to her.  
  
  
**And won't you think I'm pretty  
When I'm standing top the bright lit city  
And I'll take your hand and pick you up  
And keep you there so you can see  
As long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there  
As long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there**  
  
  
Someday Jess would tell Rory how much he loved her, and maybe, maybe she would love him too. It was all Jess was hoping for. Love from the girl that had reached into his chest and stolen his heart. Rory pulled away, looking Jess in the eye. When they kissed, it was magic. It was real.   
  
  
**So here I am it's in my hands  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
So here I am alive at last  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
savor every moment of this  
savor every moment of this**  
  
No matter what happened, Jess would always love Rory, and that was the way he liked it. 


End file.
